Currently, the plastic encapsulation technique is widely used in the IC (Integrated Circuit, integrated circuit) industry to enclose and solidate a semiconductor in an epoxy resin material, thereby meeting the requirement for reliability and other protection requirements.
The prior art uses a one-step molding method: fix a component on a first surface and a second surface of a substrate to form a part to be encapsulated with plastic; place the part to be encapsulated with plastic in a mould cavity of a lower mold; hold the second surface of the part to be encapsulated with plastic with supports; combine the upper and lower molds; fill the first surface with resin through the glue injection hole on the upper mold; after resin filling is complete, solidate and mold the first surface at one time to complete plastic injection on the first surface of the part to be encapsulated with plastic.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following problem in the prior art: The substrate is bent at certain parts due to gravity of the substrate and component or distortion of the substrate. Therefore, during plastic injection on the first surface, the second surface of the part to be encapsulated with plastic needs to reserve a large room for support to help support the mold and prevent local bending or distortion of the substrate. The large room for support occupies a layout space on the component. Nevertheless, The space of the support plane is insufficient, and the substrate still suffers inevitable distortion possibility. To further prevent distortion, the substrate needs to be properly thickened.